The Eve of Hallow
by CaptainShade
Summary: Rating to be safe. Based on a prompt by Avengers Prompts on Tumblr. Basically a fun Halloween dress up thing.


A/N The AUs in this fic were the facts that Pepper and Tony are married, the people that are in Avengers Tower, which include Bucky and Coulson, the fact that Coulson is even known to the Avengers after the first Avengers movie, and that nothing and has happened after the events of Civil War. Oh yeah, and Bucky didn't go into cryo at the end.

It was Halloween, so naturally Stark was throwing a party at Avengers tower, formerly Stark Tower. All of the Avengers were there, including Thor, and Fury, Coulson, and lots of other rich people that Stark Industries supported/provided materials to Cap and the newly-short-haired Barnes were dressed up in very normal-looking clothes for it being a dress-up Halloween party.

"So who are you two supposed to be?" he said around a shrimp puff.

"The Radio Boys, obviously. Never heard of them? Oh yeah, you were born in the wrong decade," Barnes responded, passive-aggressively referencing what Stark always said to a missed pop culture reference.

They were mingling on the edges, not partiers enough to know how to do it right. They never wanted to be the center of the party, especially after what happened in the airport. The airport struck everyone the wrong way, no pun intended, but it was getting better after a year of no more catastrophes and lots of team bonding. Both intentional and non-intentional ways.

He noticed Banner in the corner, Munching on a banana in a pinstripe suit with a light up wand thing in his pocket.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" he asked, sauntering up to him.

"Banner rolled his eyes. "It's not a wand, it's a sonic screwdriver. I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, you sure are. Doctor Banner, that is."

"No, capital-D Doctor, from the show Doctor Who? Come on, haven't you seen it?"

"Haven't got time to watch TV. Too busy saving the world, you know." He walked away before he could get an answer, seeing Thor wearing a...dress?

"Thor, buddy," he said, putting a hand on Thor's rather muscular shoulder and looking him in the eyes seriously. "What are you wearing?"

"I am Princess Ana of Avondale!" he boomed. "The Lady Jane told me of a movie called Frozen in which two sisters are disagreeable, so I am Ana and I made Loki be Elsa! It is very fitting, is it not?"

"Yeah, sure, big guy. Sure is." He patted him on the shoulder one more time before removing his hand and looking around for Loki. Surely he was here somewhere, if he was dressed up-pun intended.

"Hey, uh, Thor? Where is your brother, exactly?" If Loki was around here somewhere, and Barton knew about it-and Barton would know, for sure-then Barton was definitely not around here anywhere.

"He is still in Asgard, at a dinner with the kings of Nellgard. I told mother of what the Eve of Hallow is, and she made sure my brother would look like the Queen Elsa, as you call her."

Stark almost started laughing, with the mental picture of Loki in a dress at a fancy dinner on Asgard, but he was able to contain it to an eye roll and a smirk.

He found Barton and Romanoff mingling in the crowd, Barton almost the same expect for the robes and long white hair, and Romanoff looking exactly like the spy she was.

"Legolas! I see you dressed the part! And who are you supposed to be? Brown Recluse?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically, staring Death Daggers at him.

"She dared me to be Legolas, and I said I would only if she was Kim Possible. You know, the kids spy cartoon?"

"Nope, never heard of her. Nice hair."

There were two more people he needed to see-Coulson and Fury. If Fury was dressed up as a pirate, he would crack himself up, even though he still hasn't had anything to drink. Thanks a lot, Pep.

Fury was not, in fact a pirate. He was Neo, from the Matrix.

"Very fitting," he remarked, as Pepper came over to his side, dressed as a-kissogram? No, was it someone from that show she and Banner were always watching together? He thought she had called it Who a couple times, so probably Doctor Who again or something.

"Miss Potts, who are you supposed to be? Somebody from that Doctor Why show again?" he hummer, kissing her.

"You know very well it's Doctor Who, and that it was Mrs. Stark two weeks ago. You don't need to call me Miss Potts still."

"And doesn't Pepper Stark sound so much better than Pepper Potts?" He smiled, really wishing she had brought that kissogram costume to the honeymoon with her...

"And just what is the famous Tony Stark dressed up tonight?" A new Captain America approached him, and it took a few seconds to realize that it was actually Coulson.

A/N So this was my little drabble, the credit for the prompt goes to .com, and the prompt was Halloween, either costumes or adventure. Reply in the comments how you liked it and what you think Stark, Wanda, and Vis dressed up as! I actually had to research to find out about the Radio Boys, so hopefully you liked that bit. Yes, that mistake with Avondale vs Arendale was on purpose. 


End file.
